Courtesan Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Binding Partner = Courtesan can choose a life companion with whom they can see through each other's eyes and share powers. The partner must be willing, and no matter the distance this Binding will always remain. -Feline Grace = Courtesan is naturally nimble and has lightning fast reflexes. -Feline Affinity = Feline animals or Supernaturals are naturally favorable towards the Courtesan. -Amplify Emotion = Courtesan can increase the capacity of an emotion someone is feeling. They cannot change what the person is feeling, only ramp up the intensity of that emotion. 2ND DEGREE -Talons = Courtesan can cause her fingernails to elongate into poisonous talons. A direct hit with these talons will poison a target, dealing further damage every round thereafter until the toxin is dealt with. -Perfume = Courtesan can give off a supernatural whiff of flowery perfume, which causes others to feel inclined toward the Adept. -Frenzy = For a short duration of time a Courtesan can move her limbs at increased speed, pummeling targets with a flurry of blows. This can be especially damaging if paired with the Talons specific power. 3RD DEGREE -Feline Leap = Courtesan can leap great distances easily and without harm. -Increase Speed = Courtesan can harness her passions and channel them into supernatural speed. -Minor Cat Climb = Courtesan can climb up vertical surfaces like a cat. -Assuage Pain = Through touch, a Courtesan can dull the pain of an injury on themselves or others by filling the target's body with a light haze of goodness. Identical to the Healer specific power Morphine. 4TH DEGREE -Good Luck Kiss = The kiss of a Courtesan is said to bring good luck, probably because it really does. By kissing a chosen target a Courtesan can bless someone with increased luck for a short duration of time. -Sense Love = Courtesan can tell when people around her are feeling love or affection towards someone or something. -Loving Touch = Courtesan can touch someone and fill them with a pleasing emotion, often calming them down or making them favorable towards the Adept. -Let's Share = Courtesan can share specific powers with their Companion, if the Companion is a Supernatural they can trade specific powers as well. Only one person can use a specific power at a time. 5TH DEGREE -Absorb Emotion = Strong emotions from others can empower the Courtesan, restoring her health if they are positive or her Kenosis if they are negative in nature. -Healing Love = Courtesan can heal damage, even aggravated damage or Curses, through the love between themselves and their Companion. Smart Courtesans don't stray far from their Companions. A Courtesan can use this power on others as well, but it builds up Degeneracy quickly. -Leaping Attack = Courtesan is skilled at leaping high into the air and executing all sorts of damaging acrobatic attacks. Obviously, this ability works best for Courtesans who are members of the Leaper Martial Tradition. 6TH DEGREE -Cat Eyes = Courtesan can cause her pupils to slit like a cat's, allowing her to see in near-darkness like a feline beast. -Increase Strength = Courtesan can harness her passions and channel them into supernatural strength. -Stalking Panther = Courtesan can make zero noise when walking, able to sneak up perfectly on unsuspecting targets -Beauty Sleep = Courtesan's ability to regain health kicks into overdrive while they are sleeping. 7TH DEGREE -Hypnotic Suggestion = Courtesan can speak with a soothing, hypnotic tone that causes her suggestions to carry great weight with those around her. This is not out-and-out mind control, but targets of the Courtesan will be powerfully compelled to do what she says. -Cupid's Weapon = Courtesan can summon to themselves an elegant bow (long or compound) along with a limited number of arrows. Arrows deal aggravated damage. -Addictive Kiss = Courtesan can cause someone to become temporarily addicted to their kisses. -Mesmerizing Beauty = Courtesans beauty becomes so enchanting that those who look upon them feel compelled to walk towards the Courtesan, completely defenseless. 8TH DEGREE -Majesty = Courtesan can give off a supernatural aura of imposing presence and importance, causing others to defer to the Courtesan often without even realizing what they are doing. -Greater Cat Climb = Courtesan can climb up vertical surfaces or even scale upside-down on ceilings if she wants too. -Love Spell = Courtesan can cause someone to temporarily fall in love with them or someone else. -Aphrodite's Rage = Courtesan can curse a target with bad luck in relations with members of the opposite gender. Whenever the target interacts with members of the opposite sex, they will experience hostility and even derision. 9TH DEGREE -Greater Absorb Emotion = Courtesan can absorb more emotions then before. -Resistance to Fall Damage = Courtesan is resistant to damage from falling. -Haze = Courtesan can stop rampaging attackers or even disciplined warriors by clouding their minds with a thick haze of pleasure and goodness. While in the Haze, most attackers can't quite remember what they were supposed to be doing anyway?... 10TH DEGREE -Eyes of Delilah = Courtesan can look into someone's eyes and gain visions of what they secretly want the most. -Ties That Bind = Courtesan can open a portal allowing them or their Companion to cross over to them, regardless of the distance. This specific power can be costly if done over great spans of distance, it is usually reserved for only dire situations. -Pleasure or Pain? = Courtesan can hot wire another person's nervous system, causing them to cripple over with intense pain or pleasure. 11TH DEGREE -Empath = Courtesan can feel the emotions of those around them. -Shared Dreams = Courtesan can share dreams with their Companion. -One Heart = Courtesan can, in an act of gruesome passion, remove their heart and merge it with that of their companion's. From that point on, the only way to fully kill the Courtesan will be to kill their Companion, causing the Courtesan to drop dead on the spot. Anything else and the Courtesan will always eventually come back. Courtesans can also do this in reverse, taking in the heart of their Companion. -Soul Stare = By looking into a targets eyes for a length of time, a Courtesan can see into their inner-self. 12TH DEGREE -Dream Walk = By being close enough to someone, a Courtesan can enter their dreams and witness their fears, fantasies and hidden secrets. -I Would Die For You = A diluted version of the Martyr power, a Courtesan can take some of the damage intended for their Companion. -The Universal Language = Courtesan can use their powers of love even on alien creatures. Robots will find their binary programming rewritten to defend the Courtesan, monsters will discover an intense drive to safeguard the Adept, and so on. 13TH DEGREE -Total Emotion Absorption = Not only does the Courtesan gain emotions, but they can damage the target by draining too much if they will it. -Seductive Words = Courtesan can lull someone into a mild trance by whispering to them. People caught in the trance will often give away their most closely-guarded secrets, and remember nothing about it afterwards. -Sugar Over Spice = Courtesan can cause themselves or others to feel pleasure in place of pain. When in combat or being tortured, the targets body will translate all feelings of pain as pleasure instead. -Storm of Passion = The Courtesans passions are so powerful they affect the ambient atmosphere, causing the air around the Adept to swirl violently. 14TH DEGREE -Curse of Love = Curse of Love is similar to the specific power Love Spell, only the emotional urgency of the power is kicked into overdrive. People afflicted with this 'curse' literally can think of nothing else save the target of their affections, even foregoing food or sleep on their part in order to be with the one they love. Courtesans must be careful with this specific power, more than one person has nearly killed themselves in service to these raging emotions of love. -Adoring Fans = The Courtesan can supernaturally make herself appear so beautiful that those around her feel adoration for her and will often work in her best interests if they can. This is not slavish mind-control, only an intense feeling of adoration on the part of a fan to the Adept. -Love Story = By touching items or reading messages associated with someone and something they loved, the Courtesan can gain images of the story of their love. 15TH DEGREE -God Is Love = Courtesan can absorb love or passionate emotions near her to heal her even of the most grievous damage. -Form of the Succubus = Courtesan can take on the form and imitate the powers of a Succubus.